


Train to London

by HebrewPrincess91



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Complete, Friends to Enemies, Gen, London, Loss of Trust, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebrewPrincess91/pseuds/HebrewPrincess91
Summary: While taking the train to London, Josh realizes that Flamel is no longer his friend, but what does that mean for him and Sophie? Set betweenThe MagicianandThe Sorceress. One-shot. Canon Compliant.





	Train to London

Nicholas Flamel never did the right thing. Josh knew that for certain. A person who was interested in doing the right thing wouldn’t have allowed this to happen. A person who was actually morally superior wouldn’t have thoughtlessly drug two children into a mess like this. Now they had no choice but to follow his lead. Follow him? Yes, Josh could do that, but trust him? No. Not after what had happened over the last few days. Josh had trusted him once, but that was before the bookshop and the codex and the Witch of Endor and Hacate and Scatty. That was before, and this was now. Now Josh was going to do whatever it took to make sure he and Sophie got out of this mess alive. Josh had to do it, he was the only one who could, because Nicholas sure didn’t give a damn if they were taken care of or not, he was far to busy with his own schemes.

The three of them, Nicholas, Sophie and himself, were sitting in a nondescript train car pulled by a train heading for London. The car was crowded due to the summer tourist season, but Josh didn’t care. He was just glad to be away from Paris. Maybe London would be less of an adventure.

Sophie had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had taken their seats, and Nicholas had dropped off not to long after. Josh was sitting by the window and the only one awake. Part of him felt that he couldn’t sleep, someone had to keep watch.

He glanced up as a parent and two teenagers walked by, the parent listened as the children peppered him with questions about what London was going to be like, then patiently told them what to expect. Josh was a little jealous, he would give anything to be like those other teens, instead of trapped in Europe with Flamel.

Josh wanted desperately to have an adult around, someone who would know what to do. The only adults he actually trusted anymore were too far away, and would most certainly think he’d had a mental breakdown if he were to tell them what had happened. He was on his own. Nicholas had started out as a friend, now Josh was beginning to wonder if somehow he’d been the enemy all along. Without Nicholas none of this would have happened.

Josh drew the hilt of Clarent from the cardboard tube he used as a sheath. He never would have thought that he would be actually be wielding a sword, yet here he was with the cold weapon in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the pommel then slid the sword back into the tube. This sword was magical, he had seen it destroy Nidhogg, and he was sure that wasn’t all of it’s powers. It was a terrifying weapon, and it was his.

The shadow of a dark thought haunted the edges of Josh’s mind. He hated all the trouble they were in, he hated all the danger he and Sophie had been put through in the last few days. He hated how flippantly Flamel had endangered their lives. Yet. Yet, that shadow at the back of his mind whispered a troubling thought. _What if it’s better this way?_ He shut his eyes and shook his head, as if that would clear the thought from his mind. No, this was not better.

Josh leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt the pages of the Codex under his shirt. He wondered it he could destroy them with Clarent, or if it only worked on living things. Josh was beginning to feel like everything might actually be better if the last two pages of the codex were destroyed. Dee would never be able to awaken the Dark Elders that way and maybe everything could go back to normal.

Turning slightly, Josh looked at his sister. No, things could never go back to normal. It was too late for that now. He and Sophie would never be the same, even if they could somehow be un-awakened. They were too far gone. They might not even survive this. They were past the point of no return and only one person was to blame for pushing them over the edge. Nicholas Flamel.


End file.
